Understanding The Small Things
by its-just-fairy-dust
Summary: There were alot of things that Kakashi didn't understand after the war. His former students were just one of the many things on that list. Light KakaSaku


Kakashi stood under the awning, the green tiles of the roof hard under his feet. The rain poured above him, the clouds opening up like heaven might fall through at any minute. If there even was a Heaven. He was unsure, he knew there was someplace else, but of Heaven he wasn't sure. Is that where Rin had gone? He'd like to think so. Obito... He wasn't so sure. Obito had come back during the war, had worked along side him again. It was an odd feeling, having him back and now that he was gone again there was a ache in his chest, it had been there since the first time he had died. But where the ache was once a heavy memory, now it was all light and breezes and soft winds. He carried it with him still, of course he would, but it was different. He still went to their graves, he still left flowers and tears and memories and parts of himself there at the cold stones. They weren't there, he knew that too, but it helped to think they were, to fool himself into thinking they were listening to him.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, even in the rain it defied gravity, sticking every which way. He had gotten his hair from his father, he had gotten everything from his father, if he were being honest, and Kakashi was nothing but an honest man. Atleast to himself. He sighed as he stepped out into the downpour, it soaked him through in seconds and the clouds just seemed to get darker, sensing his fastly decaying mood.

He had a meeting, a very important meeting. Kakashi skipped the streets, keeping to the rooftops as he dashed towards the hospital. He was late, he knew that too. But she would be expecting that.

As he reached the hospital he jumped through a window, open for him solely, and landed swiftly in her office. And there she was, his former student, studious with her head above a stack of too many papers. She looked up, seeing he had finally arrived. She rolled her eyes- _an hour late,_ she thought.

Her office- a small converted supply closet really- was dark, save for a single desk lamp she had shoved in the corner. It illuminated little, just enough for her to see the work she was doing. Kakashi watched as she stood up and smiled at him, switching the light off. Her smile was kind and pretty, not expectant though. She never asked for more than he was willing to give, and today she could tell a smile might not be one of them.

She removed her long doctor's coat to reveal a mint sweatshirt, heavy enough for the cold spurt they had been experiencing, and crisp white pants. She was effortlessly pretty, all spring and air and absolutely nothing like the weather Konaha was currently stuck with. "Come on, lets go meet the boys before Naruto starts yelling. We're already late enough," she teased him as she passed him, grabbing an umbrella from next to the door. "Looks like you could have used this more than I did!" His clothes were soggy still, but it didn't bother him much. They'd dry eventually, he shrugged at her as they made their way out of the building.

They walked quitely through the streets, dodging puddles as they went. It was an easy silence. _It was always easy with Sakura_ , Kakashi thought. Her precence next to him eased the ache in him. He had failed her as a teacher, failed her as a comrad, dumped her on another teacher, but yet here she was. Still smiling and welcoming as always. He wondered if it bothered her, how inept he had been. It probably did, but she didn't voice it to him. They all had their secrets and maybe that was her's. Who was Kakashi to pry? It was one of the many things he didn't understand.

As they reached the ramen shop they could already hear Naruto, one fourth of their old team, yelling at what was probably the second member of their team. He was always loud and boistrous; a complete 180 switch from Sasuke, the moody brooding boy who had grown into a moody brooding man. Kakashi and Sakura entered, smiling at the boys. "Sakura! Kakashi! Finally you made it! I thought you died or something!" He excitedly waved at them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe over here already ate half the restaurant's ramen, if you had waited longer there wouldn't be anymore for anyone else." He crossed his arms in his stool. Sakura sat next to him, and kakashi next to her. Sometimes it baffled him how normal it seemed. How not even a year ago they were fighting eachother to the death, destroying the village and then saving it, and now of all things they were eating together. Sure they still fought but Sakura was the referee for their spats, one they learned quickly to accept or face her powerfull fists.

Their dinner lasted longer than Kakashi had liked, he stayed silent for most of it, taking in the sheer realness of the situation. Sasuke was all black and white and red; his personality, his appearance, and his actions. He was bred on order, precision, and power; through the years he had still harbored those habbits. Naruto was yellows and orange, his whole being was open and he said everything he thought, sometimes to a fault. If Sasuke was Lightning, then Naruto was the thunder. And then there was Sakura, she was all pinks and greens, from her hair to her eyes, to her lips and her clothes. She was their Earth, kept them all grounded, quick thinking and powerful, like mother nature. And then there was Kakashi. He didn't know where he had fit into everything, even now. He knew he was important to them, but where he stood in their dynamic he wasn't sure. The three nin were a world of their own, one he wasn't sure he would ever penetrate. He wasn't sure if there was a person alive who could.

As if sensing his quietness, Sakura looked at him, her eyes looking at him with worry and understanding. She angled her head towards the exit, a movement so small he almost throught he missed it. But he didn't, he returned her unasked question with a nod. The two younger boys didn't even notice, being too involved in a spat at their end of the counter.

Sakura stood up and stretched, her arms above her head and yawned, "Well, its been fun, but I've got work in the morning, I really should be heading out." She told the boys then turned to the masked ninja, "Kakashi, walk me home? You're on the way, I'll share my umbrella with you." Kakashi nodded while Naruto began a protest. Sasuke just grunted and elbowed him, the two would be there long into the night most likely. As much as Naruto annoyed the boy, he still appreciated his company, and it prevented him from going back to his dark, old home, still in the Uchiha compound. For that he was thankful.

Kakashi was greatful for the diversion and the excuse. She was always doing that; making excuses for him. He wondered why, he did nothing to deserve her help. They walked under her pink umbrella. He held it above the two of them. It had grown quiet on the streets, rain still fell, but little by little it was slowing and the clouds were leaving to reveal a rich navy night. He was greatful. To the weather and to the girl walking next to him. His home wasn't on the way to her's. They all knew that, but no one had called her out on it, they simply let her lie.

They neared her home, her red door moved ever closer to the pair of ninja. Kakashi stopped as they arrived to her apartment. "Thank you." He didn't have to say for what, she already knew. She was good at that too.

She smiled softly at him, "Youre welcome, Kakashi-sensei." She still used that too.

"You make me feel like an old man, Sakura, I'm not your teacher anymore." He told her, one hand still holding her umbrella, the other in his pocket. He had perfected the art of aloofness long ago.

She shrugged, "I know, its just so fun to tease you though." She turned to unlock her door.

He sighed at her attitude. She turned back around and smiled, "Hey Kakashi, come her, I want to tell you a secret." Her emerald eyes sparkled, he leaned his ear closer, hunching his back to lean to her level; she was a full head shorter than he was. Instead of telling him a secret she lightly placed a kiss on his masked cheek and pulled back. "Goodnight, Kakashi." Before he could say anything, she was already in her home, closing the door behind her. He doesn't know how long he stood there, outside her door, holding that umbrella above himself, but he thinks it may have been a moment too long.

Under his mask he smiled, a real smile for the first time that rainy day, and suddenly, the world was just a little brighter. He was a little confounded by the sudden cheek kiss, but he didn't mind it in the least. It looks like he had one more thing to add to his list of things he didn't undestand. Sakura was quickly rising on it though, if he were being honest.

And Kakashi was nothing if not an honest man.


End file.
